Love and Other Bruises
by brachan90
Summary: Marron had just been through a break up, but Bra - with some help from Pan and Paresu - is going to make sure she gets through it.
1. Breaking Up is Never Easy

Love and Other Bruises

This is another of my T/M, G/B and P/U stories, because I like those couples. If you don't, then please don't bitch to me about, because I really don't care. Wow, I'm actually trying to write a humour type fic. Been I while since I tried one of those!

I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used for the title. "Love and Other Bruises" is by Air Supply, and I assume someone relating to them owns the song.

_1: Breaking Up is Never Easy_

As Marron shut the door of her apartment behind her, the tears that had been threatening to spill all afternoon burst forth. She had just experienced quite possibly the worst day of her life. 

It had started out beautifully, but quickly turned sour. She had gone to meet her long time boyfriend, Acheta, only to have him tell her that he thought they should stop seeing each other. Sure, she had suspected it would happen sooner or later, but she was really hoping for it to be later.

Marron was thankful that she no longer lived with her parents on Kame Island. Her mother would know not to interfere, but Krillin would be a different matter. He cared too much for his "little angel", even though she was a grown woman now, to simply leave her alone while she was upset.

Living alone meant that Marron could cry for hours without anyone noticing or asking if she was okay. And that was precisely what she did. She curled up on her most comfortable armchair and sobbed for three hours straight. When she was finally calm enough to function as a normal person, she got up and made herself a cup of soothing green tea. She drank it while listening to the messages on her answering machine.

"Hey, angel," came her father's voice on the first message. "Just calling to check up on you. Call me back whenever." That brought a small smile to Marron's lips. He always seemed to know when something was up, and always called to "check".

The second message was from Bra. "Heya, girl! New club opening this weekend. Me and Paresu are going, and you and Pan better come along too! You can bring shithead along if you must. Ciao, sweetie!"

Marron started sniffling again. Bra had never much liked Acheta, and made no secret of it. That was just how Bra was – very blunt and to the point about everything. She would probably be pleased to hear about the break up.

The final message was Pan, who Bra had obviously contacted also. "Hi, Marron. Bra's probably already asked you out this weekend to that new club. Please come! And by yourself, pretty please. I couldn't stand another night sitting and watching those two pick up like seven guys each! I need you to keep me company. Gimme a call whenever…bye!"

Marron wiped away the tears and managed another small smile. While Paresu and Goten had been dating, she had become quite close to his female friends, especially Bra. In fact, when Paresu decided that she wanted to start her own designer fashion label, Bra convinced her brother to help finance it. The _PC_  (short for _Paresu _Collection) label was now huge everywhere, and Bra quite often modelled it. Even when Goten and Paresu broke up, she remained friends with the girls, as well as still being on friendly terms with her ex.

Marron knew that would not be the case with Acheta. In the few hours that she had been home, she had finally accepted what her friends had been trying to tell her for as long, long time: Acheta was an asshole. While they had been together, he had seemed like the best thing in her life, but now when she thought of it, she could barely remember a moment when he had treated her well.

She picked up her phone and dialled Bra's number.

"Y'ello, Capsule Corp.," a male voice answered.

"Hey Trunks, it's Marron," said Marron. "Is Bra there?"

"Sure is," Trunks replied. He called out to his sister, and while he was waiting for her to arrived, made small talk with Marron. "How've ya been?"

"Oh, not too bad," Marron lied, twisting the phone cord around her finger. For some reason, she didn't quite feel like telling Trunks just yet.

"Gimme the fucking phone, loser," Bra ordered, once again demonstrating her complete lack of subtleness. But then, Trunks was usually the target of Bra's bitchiness.  "Hey, girl. You get my message?"

"Yeah, I did," Marron answered. She was trying to think of the best way to break the news to Bra.

"So are you going to come? It'll be Hell fun! Paresu is even taking some time off to come."

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Shit, I hope you're not letting that fucktard rule your life again!" Bra sighed angrily.

"Umm…actually…we…uh…broke up…"

"What? You're kidding me!"

"What's going on?" Marron heard Trunks call. 

Bra took the receiver away from her mouth, but Marron still heard her growl at Trunks, "Yo, Lavender Brains, this is a _private _girl conversation, so why don't you take a hint and piss off!"

There was a mumbled retort from Trunks, before Bra returned to her conversation with Marron. "Sorry, about that. Brothers will be brothers."

"I wouldn't know." Marron could feel the tears coming again. 

"So, anyway, tell me everything!"

"Well, it was your average break up, I guess. We went out for lunch, he told me he thought we shouldn't see each other anymore…stuff like that."

"That prick!" Bra hissed angrily. 

Marron had to smile, despite her current state. Trust Bra to make her feel better by insulting Acheta. "I thought you'd say something like that."

"I've been saying it from the day you started dating the guy."

"I know, and now I've finally realised you were right…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _always_ right!"

Marron laughed. It was amazing how a simple phone call had made her feel so much better. _Maybe a night out _would_ be good for me…_

"Look, Marron, I've got an idea," Bra said. "Why don't you come over tonight? I'll call up Pan and Paresu, we'll hire out some 'Guys suck' type movies, order some pizza and eat ice cream all night! Sound good?" 

"Hmm, yeah, it does actually," Marron decided. She smiled broadly; this was exactly what she needed. Girl time with her single girl friends. "I'll be over around seven."

"Cool! See you then, babe. Take care!"

Marron hung up the phone and shook her head. "Typical Bra."

*   *   *   *   *   

"Trunks, Marron, Pan and Paresu are coming over!" Bra called out to her older brother. Their parents had gone away with Goku and ChiChi for several days, leaving the older, but no more mature Briefs child in charge. 

"No, no, no, dear sister," Trunks scolded. "What you should have said is: 'Oh, Trunks, greatest brother in the universe, would it be at all okay for my good friends Marron…'"

"Oh, shut up! I don't care," Bra interrupted.

Trunks shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I don't either." He grinned. "But it's just fun to see you get all worked up. Mind you, I reserve the right to film all lesbian activities that may occur…"

"Ew, Trunks. I'm your sister, hello?"

"Yeah, but Marron, Pan and Paresu aren't." Trunks gave a little purr.

Bra rolled her eyes. "That is just gross on so many levels." 

"Yeah, whatever. I won't be here anyway. Goten, Uub and me are going on the prowl."

"Well, that sounds like the most pathetic bunch of males I've ever heard of," Bra laughed. "What time are you leaving?"

He shrugged again. "About eight."

"Well, Marron will be here at seven-ish. Dunno about the other two. We'll be sure to feed your egos and tell you how _gorgeous_ you all look."

"Marron shouldn't be doing that," Trunks stated. "She's got a man…"

"Well, actually…" Bra thought for a moment, and decided that it should be okay to tell Trunks. He'd probably find out that night anyway. Better to tell him now, so he wouldn't say something bad later. "They broke up. That's what she called about."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's about time really. That jerk was never good enough for out Marron. Does she want us to go and break his legs? Because, seriously, that would really make for a fun night out."

"Have I told you recently how much you suck?" Bra asked.

Trunks pulled her into a bear hug and messed up her hair while she squealed. "I love you too, sis!"

"Get off!" Bra pushed Trunks away, but smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ring Paresu and Pan."

"Tell Paresu she can stay in my room!" Trunks called with a laugh.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Pan and Paresu arrived before seven, so by the time Marron arrived, Bra had already filled them both in about the situation. Pan just smiled supportively at her friend, but Paresu hugged Marron.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Paresu, seriously," Marron assured. "Funny how quickly good news travels, huh?" Marron smirked at Bra.

"You didn't swear me to secrecy," Bra shrugged. "I told Trunks too. Mainly so he wouldn't say something dumb. He's prone to doing that."

"I'm prone to doing what?" Trunks asked, entering the room, already dressed and ready to go out.

"Check you out," Pan whistled. "Looking very nice."

"Aww, thanks Panny." Trunks grinned. Though Pan had had a huge crush on Trunks when she was younger, she was completely over him. Trunks liked to wallow in complements. Seeing Marron and Paresu were still half hugging, Trunks' grin broadened significantly. "Now that's what I like to see. Maybe I won't go out, especially if you ladies would like to join me in my palace of _lurve_…"

"If you're talking about your room, Trunks," said Bra, with a smirk; "I suggest you pick up all the dirty underwear first."

Trunks stuck his tongue out in a very mature gesture. Hearing the doorbell ring, he ran to answer it. He opened the door to let Goten and Uub in.

"Yo, Trunks," Goten greeted. Upon seeing the girls, he added, "Oh, and hello ladies. You girls coming with us?"

"No, they're having a girly sleepover thing," Trunks answered. "You know, when they strip down to their bras and panties and have tickle fights."

"Then why the fuck are _we_ going out?" Uub asked. Anyone who was paying attention might have seen Uub glance at Pan, then quickly turn away, blushing ever so slightly.

Bra sighed. "Honestly, what is it with guys? Do you really think that's what we do when we have a sleepover?"

"Yes," three male voices answered in unison.

With another roll of her eyes, Bra pushed her brother and her friends out the front door. "Go, pick up some hussies or whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Slamming the door behind them, she faced her three female friends and shrugged. "Boys."

*   *   *   *   *   *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think so far. Next chapter: The girls' night in begins. 


	2. Boys' Night Out, Girl's Night In

Love and Other Bruises

_2: Boys' Night Out, Girls' Night In_

After banishing her brother and his friends, Bra went to the kitchen, and returned with a carton of ice cream. She offered it to Pan, Paresu and Marron. "Want some?"

When they all declined, Bra shrugged, and started eating the ice cream straight from the carton by herself.

Paresu scowled, light-heartedly. "I hate you so much."

"What for?" Bra asked, mouth half-full.

"You know exactly why. If I had half a spoon of that stuff, I'd get totally fat, but you could eat three cartons, and probably end up skinnier than you started out. You're a bitch!"

Pan laughed. "We can't help it; it's in our genes."

"It's still not fair." Paresu lazed on the couch she was sitting on. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I've got some DVDs, if anyone wants to watch them," Bra suggested. "Or, we could just put on some music and gossip."

"Oh, I like that last option!" Pan piped. "Are we getting pizza for dinner?"

"For sure! I also have some bubbly left over from something."

"Oh, no, I can't drink," said Paresu. "I have to drive home tonight, remember?"

"You're not staying?" Marron asked.

"No, sorry, sweetie. I have work tomorrow morning, so I'll have to go later. Probably eleven or something."

"Yeah, I have to go too," Pan apologised. "Unlike the rest of you, I have school tomorrow."

Marron gave a little laugh. "Oh, yeah, I forgot it was a _school_ night. I'm surprised your dad let you out at all."

"He's not _always_ strict, you know! I think he remembers what his mother made him do."

"I'm going to put some music on!" Bra called, walking over to the stereo. "We seem to have already started on the gossiping."

While Bra was busy with the music, Pan turned to Marron. "I didn't get the chance to ask you what happened. Bra was pretty sketchy on the details."

"Only tell us if you feel okay," Paresu added, with a stern glare at Pan.

Pan just rolled her eyes. Because Paresu had dated Pan's uncle, Pan sometimes felt like the older woman was trying to control her life. It was really just how Paresu acted all the time, but occasionally it really irked Pan. On this particular occasion, she managed to ignore her.

"I'm okay," Marron admitted. "I wasn't earlier, but I guess I realised what a jerk Acheta really was."

"Told you so!" Bra said, returning from the stereo. She grinned. "You're gonna hate me so much, Marron."

"Why what did you put on?" Marron glanced at the stereo. Immediately, _"Rock Your Body"_, by Justin Timberlake started. Marron scowled; she hated that song. "Bra!"

"Told you that you'd hate me."

"You are so in love with him," Paresu stated.

"I am not!" Bra defended. "I just like a couple of songs." She paused for a moment, and saw that her three friends were giving her rather sceptical looks. "Alright, alright. Maybe I'm in denial."

"I'd say so," Marron laughed. "You could hook up with him if you really wanted, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, probably. I met him once or twice, during the N*Sync days. But he reminds me too much of I guy I went to school with." Bra shovelled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So, I believe we were discussing a certain dickhead before JT so rudely interrupted."

"Actually," Marron stated, "you were the one who interrupted. But anyway…yeah. Acheta called me yesterday and asked me to come out for lunch with him today. I guess I should have suspected something. He hardly ever asks me anywhere. Sorry, _asked_ me anywhere. So, yeah, we were sitting at this nice little café, having this really uncomfortable conversation, and he just came out saying, 'I don't think we should see each other anymore'. I nearly choked on my Caesar salad."

"Caesar salad isn't very good for you," Paresu stated, in a half-joking tone. She smiled supportively as she said it, and squeezed one of Marron's hands.

"And neither are losers," Bra added. "You're better off without him."

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Marron gave a little smile. "And I'd hate to think what would have happened if we'd gotten _really_ serious, and I had to tell him about my family."

Paresu laughed. "I can say, from his point of view, it would have been a huge shock. I can still remember when Goten first told me. I didn't believe him, until he actually took me flying."

"Acheta probably would have hated the fact that his girlfriend could kick his arse with one hand tied behind her back," said Pan, with a grin.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that strong," Marron laughed. "But I suppose Acheta was pretty weedy."

"Try _very_ weedy."

As the girls continued chatting, Marron could feel all of her worries drifting away.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Trunks took another drag from his expensive cigarette and scanned the room again, hoping to see at least one girl that was half-decent. He was completely oblivious to Uub's disapproving glare until the younger man spoke up.

"You know those things are terrible for your body," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Trunks simply shrugged. "What are you? The health commission?"

"A true warrior knows to treat his body well. That's what Goku-san tells me."

"Guess I'm not a true warrior then."

"You'd better hope your dad didn't hear that," Goten laughed. "I can just imagine him dragging you into the Gravity Room, and not letting you out until you're a true warrior."

"Yeah, but my dad isn't here, so I should be fine." Trunks smoked, and raised his glass of beer to his mouth. As he did, he motioned to the identical glass that was in front of Uub. "And I suppose that beer isn't doing anything at all to your liver."

Uub grinned, knowing he was defeated. "Touché, my friend."

Goten also grinned, but it faded as he glanced around the room. "What is with this place? I give it a negative score in the chick quality." He cringed as a heavily made-up, overweight woman winked at him. "Talk about nasty."

"We should have stayed at your place, Trunks," Uub sighed. "Now those four are some good quality chicks."

"What does Goku-san say about you having dirty fantasies about his granddaughter?" Trunks asked. "And, hello, one of those chicks is my little sister."

"Yeah, but the other three aren't. And as for what Goku says…he says it's perfectly healthy to have affections for women."

"Especially when they're damn fine, huh?" Goten grinned. "But that's not what Trunks said. Dad doesn't know you like Pan, does he? Gohan's gonna kill you when he finds out."

Uub blushed slightly. "It's nothing really. Just a crush, I guess. She's really grown up."

"Tell me about it," Trunks agreed. He drained his glass, and looked at it sadly. "Goten, go get us another beer. I reckon we'll need a few before any of _these_ girls even start to look attractive."

"I'm broke, Trunks," Goten replied sadly.

Trunks tossed a wad of noted in Goten's direction. He smiled his million-dollar smile that had won him Bachelor of the Year for five years running. "My shout."

Goten was quick to leave the table, and even quicker to return with three beers. Over the next hour, he made several of the same trips. By that time, the women in the bar had begun to look slightly less ugly to Trunks and Goten, and to Uub (with his lesser tolerance to alcohol), many of them were edging towards "hot".

"Hey, what do you think of her?" Uub slurred, pointing to a girl dancing near the edge of the dance floor.

Goten shrugged. "I suppose she's okay."

Trunks snorted. The girl Uub had pointed out was certainly not what he would classify as attractive. However, Trunks had the most alcohol tolerance of the three, and when sober, had the highest standards when it came to women. He was quite certain, that had Uub been just a little less drunk, he would agree that the girl was not the belle he currently believed.

But still, Trunks liked to have his fun. Uub probably wouldn't remember much the next day, which made it all the more enjoyable. "Go for it, mate. She's so yours."

With that encouragement, Uub was quickly out of his seat and onto the dance floor. Trunks lit another cigarette and sat back to watch the situation unfold. Goten was also watching, and cringed as he saw the girl in better light than he had previously.

"That was so mean, Trunks," he said, bluntly.

"No, mean will be us bagging him out for it tomorrow." Trunks smirked, and Goten returned it. Things had not changed much from when they were kids; Trunks was still a troublemaker, and Goten was still his partner in crime.

It wasn't too long before Uub had achieved lip-lock with his chosen prey. And Trunks and Goten couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Uub was really going to get it the next day.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., the girls were continuing their gossip session. The doorbell had interrupted Bra half-way through her story about a young man she dubbed "Hot Bus Stop Guy", because she saw him every morning as he waited for a bus.

Knowing full well it was the pizza delivery boy, Bra purposely didn't put a gown over her rather revealing pyjamas. The pants could hardly have been called shorts, and the top ceased a far way from her navel, but Bra had a model's body and she knew it.

"Good evening, here's your…" the poor pizza boy trailed off as he saw Bra standing seductively in the doorway. "Uh…here's your boobs…I mean pizzas! T-two Hawaiian, a vegetarian, and th-three me-me…"

"Meatlovers?" Bra asked, in a husky voice. 

"Uh, yeah…"

Bra handed the young man a few notes, far more than what the pizzas would have cost. She leant close to his ear and whispered, "Keep the change."

Closing the door, she erupted into giggles. Her friends shook their heads sadly, and Paresu even rolled her eyes. "That was so pathetic, Bra. Do you have to do that every time we get pizza?"

"Come on! I made that guy's night!" Bra defended. "He must have only been about seventeen – how many times in his life will he get to see a supermodel close up?"

"Could your ego possibly get any bigger?"

Bra pretended to be hurt for a moment, then smirked. "I think it could. Maybe just a little." She placed the pizzas on the coffee table, in reaching distance for them all. "I'm starving, let's eat!"


End file.
